Battle at the Chapel
by SawyarGunn
Summary: Heero is an Arch angel who is sent to protect a Church from one of Satains menions...yoai and religion
1. Default Chapter

Battle at the Chapels  
  
It was a day before Christmas. The angles in heaven sang jubilantly while their living counterpart on earth scurried to find the last of the gifts.  
  
An arch angle stood at the gates of the sacred sanctuary watching the commotion. It had been a slow day and since singing wasn't one of his strong points he watched the living.  
  
"Heero." The heavenly voice spoke his name.  
  
"Yes my lord." He answered dropping to a kneel, and bowing.  
  
"Heero, why don't you join us? You're so somber and serious. This is a time of celebration."  
  
"I understand my lord, however celebrating isn't one of my strong points." he said standing  
  
"Very well, then I have a task for you. One of Satins minions is planning to attack the church tonight. Since your one of my best Arches I am asking you to go guard the church and the people in it. Will you do that for me?"  
  
"It would be an honor to protect your house Lord." Heero bowed his head, thanking the lord.  
  
"A servant of Lucifer hu? This won't be hard. If he's anything like the last one it will be done and over with before the church mice come out to steal bread."  
  
As night fell upon the heavens and earth the angle retrieved his staff and armor. Preparing for the battle he said a silent pray and flew off on his snow white wings.  
  
Believing in the 5 mins early or 5mins late, the angle arrived and took post in one of the Chapels immense column. Not having to wait long though, he spotted a creature with giant bat wings.  
  
"Come on. Just try to destroy this house of God."  
  
The creature landed on the ground and spoke a few words before pulling out a sword and proceeding for the church doors.  
  
"Stop there!" Heero said. "I am a messenger from God and I order you leave this house and return to that from which you came."  
  
The creature stopped in confusion and looked around him. There, in the columns he spotted an angle. He could hardly see him because of the lighting but he appeared to be little match for the demon.  
  
"Fat chance! Come get me Archie. Ill take you down with this place if I have to."  
  
Taking the term ARCHIE as an insult the angle spread his wings and soared to the demon.  
  
"Ill warn you one last time, leave this holy place or face the consequences."  
  
"Allow me to introduce my self." The angle said in a soft low voice with his head slightly bowed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said my name is Shinigami. And I will be your destroyer!" the demon spread his wings and lifted himself into the air as he pulled out a second sword. The angel proceeded to follow readying his staff and flying into the air as well.  
  
With 3 simple words the angle ignited the candles around the church to grant him a better view of his opponent.  
  
Beautiful. /Beautiful  
  
The both thought at the same time. The demon was a male with a long braid and tight black leather clothes that cover his body complete with a cape. He had the most beautiful violet eyes the arch angel had ever seen and the candle light gave an eerie but pleasant glow to the demons facial features.  
  
In contrast, the angel, the demon gazed upon was the most beautiful angel he would ever have to defeat. In a white tunic that let much of his body show and armor that covered his groin, hips and shoulders, the angel was a saint. His deep haunting Persian eyes and unruly moss green hair gave him a wild, scandalous look that left the demon Shinigami in awe.  
  
"What's your name Archie?" the demon asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Heero." He said holding himself in the air 10 ft or so from the demon.  
  
"Heero the angel boy hu?" he whispered to him self for recollection purposes. "Well Heero, I would love to chat, however, I was sent to destroy this church and you're kind of in my way. Now I'll ask you to kindly leave or I'll be force to destroy you."  
  
"Never."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"This chapel is a house of God and I will not let you touch anything inside it."  
  
The demon bowed his head as if to surrender but the angel knew better.  
  
"Fine if that's how its gunna be, I was really hoping on not having to destroy anyone to night but, You ASKED FOR IT!!!"  
  
With 2 swift beets of his wings the demon flew at angel, both swords ready and poised to take him down. The angel quickly dodged the first attack but not before he was cut in the arm just deep enough to drawl blood.  
  
"You drew first blood. I'm imprested." He said in a deep monotone voice. "But now it's my turn!"  
  
Heero flew at the angel poising his staff at the demon's abdomen. With several quickened stabs the angel was able to hit the demon only twice.  
  
They agreed to themselves that the other was good but they also knew that the other had to be defeated in order to fulfill their task.  
  
The demon came at the angel full force with sword which the angle blocked. He blocked again as another attack was brought on and another until all he could see were strips of light were the sword was coming from.  
  
They fought for 10 mins nonstop with out either of them giving up. Then they both backed a safe distance from one another to catch their breath.  
  
"You good." Said the demon…/he's too good. All I'm doing is throwing attacks and is hard with 2 swords…/  
  
"You're not bad your self. I wasn't looking forward to another easy match to be honest…. / he'll need to discard a sword if he wants to keep up with my next attack./  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the demon yelled as he came in for another attack.  
  
Heero quickly blocked both the swords knocking on out of Shinigami's hand.  
  
Now with only one sword Shinigami went in even harder…. 


	2. Dark Love

Shinigami now soared a bit faster then the angel however he was still able to block the demons attacks. A few mins later Heero nailed the demon in the side with his staff.  
  
Shinigami let out a yell and clenched his side moments later another hit was landed in his legs. And a final one was delivered to his midsection, knocking him to the ground.  
  
When the demon went to push himself off the floor the angel placed his staff on the side of the angelic demons neck.  
  
"Nnn…" A soft moan was heard when he felt the cold of the staff on his flesh. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, submitting himself in defeat. "You win Archie!" he said softly to the angle in front.  
  
"Leave." Heero said in a low monotone voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave. Leave this place and don't return."  
  
The demon stared in confusion. The angel had won why wasn't he going to finish him?  
  
A stone glare was cast upon him.  
  
Shinigami didn't under stand. As the staff cautiously left his neck he stood still griping his side.  
  
"See ya Archie." He burst in to flames and disappeared.  
  
The angel stared for a moment and then flew off in to the night.  
  
  
  
Back in Hell Shinigami was greeted warmly by his comrades assuming he had completed his mission.  
  
"Nice work Shini!"  
  
"Yea! You get em' show em' what we're made of."  
  
Shinigami smiled and waved them off as he retreated to his quarters.  
  
As he undressed he thought about the angel. He was of course the most beautiful angel he had ever seen.  
  
"Of course he's married to one of those singers I'm sure." He cursed himself for falling so easily, as he sat on the bed to pull off his pants.  
  
But why had he let him go… he wondered to himself. He walked into the bath room to shower and get cleaned up.  
  
"AHH!!! Kisami!" he cursed himself "I shouldn't feel like this. Feeling is for the Living and fleshy weak humans…." He turned on the shower which adjusted by itself to soot his preferred temperature. After soaking for a moment he poured some shampoo in to his palm and started to wash.  
  
  
  
Of all the spirits he had to fall in love with, it had to be him. Shinigami. The God of Death. But he was so dashing. "A Black Angle." Heero said as he lay in bed. "So graceful and elegant." He sat up and smacked himself. "I am a servant of God and a protector of all that is sacred and true. I have no feelings. I fell no pain, no sorrow, no pity no…love."  
  
That's what it was. He had fallen in love with his enemy. A spirit that been damned to rot in eternal heat and sorrow of Hell, and he had fallen in love with him. The one spirit he knew he could never have.  
  
"Arg this is stupid! I don't love him! I am the …no he is the enemy I was protecting therefore he is unsacred, untrue and has no place…" he started to pace in his room. "But then why did I let him live. I simply could have destroyed his soul and then I wouldn't have to deal with this…!"  
  
A knock came from his door.  
  
"What!!!" he yelled in his frustration.  
  
"Can I come in master…" a faint voice echoed in reply as a small blonde boy came in.  
  
"Quatre…" he flopped down on his bed.  
  
"Long night?" he said offering him some tea.  
  
"Yea you could say that." He sipped some tea. "Quatre on a man to man level, have you ever fallen in love?"  
  
The small blonde angle stared in shock at his friend's question. Of course he wasn't his servant but he had nothing better to do so he waited on his friend. But to ask a question like that……  
  
"Yes," he answered simply "Once, before I came here." He got a glassy kind of look in his eyes that seemed to replay the past in his mind. "When I was younger. He was always there for me. But one night before he came home someone broke in and …killed me. When he got home that night and found me on the floor… he destroyed himself. He couldn't live with out me and as much as I tried to tell him to stop …the heart doesn't think rationally when it's in pain…"  
  
Heero sat for a moment in amazement of what his confidant had just told him. But shaking his head to bring himself back the blonde angle looked at Heero and asked why he had asked such a question. Heero started to explain his encounter with the demon.  
  
  
  
It had been a few weeks later and Satin had found out that Shinigami had not destroyed his target.  
  
"I was attacked and I couldn't fight him off."  
  
"But your still here. Which means…"  
  
"Which means nothing except that I was lucky to get a way with my soul?"  
  
"No … I think there is something more my Itoonii (1) I think there is much more."  
  
Shinigami moaned as he felt his muscles tighten as a mobility spell was cast on him. Satin walked up to the demon with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"You know what happens to those who defy me don't you?" he kissed Shinigami's neck.  
  
"Yes 'm lord." He moaned at his inability to defend him self.  
  
"Then lets not have this happen again my lovely." He said stepping away.  
  
A grunt was heard as Shinigami was slapped "Is that CLEAR!"  
  
"Crystal." Shinigami grunted again as he was released and hit his knees.  
  
Pulling himself up he turned and walked out.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going Heero?"  
  
"He needs to speak with me." Heero answered without turning. He knew it was about his mission. How he had not defeated Shinigami. When he arrived at the grand chambers of the heavenly father he paused. What if he didn't know? What if it was another mission?  
  
The doors opened to the arch angle and he proceeded in side.  
  
"My lord." He bowed as he came to a thrown lain with Jasmine and grapes.  
  
"Heero! Just the Angle I want to see! How are you 'm boy?"  
  
"You asked to see me Father."  
  
"Yes I wanted to congratulate you on your mission and what a great job you did with that demon. Any other of my Arch angles would have destroyed his soul. But you let him live."  
  
/ He knew but how? /  
  
"Is that a complement Father?" Heero asked a bit confused.  
  
"Well yes! I like angle who teach the word of my mercy. It's a beautiful thing Heero. But I don't think you were going to let him live because of my teaching Heero and while it's not my place," he paused to take a drink of wine. "I think you have a weak spot for him Heero."  
  
"M' Lord?" Heero questioned.  
  
"Don't act like I can't notice, Heero. You know as well as I do that you like him." Heero blushed lightly but he knew the Father understood.  
  
"You know Heero, if I have to send a scout with you on your next mission I will."  
  
"NO! Please it won't happen again."  
  
"I'm sure it won't that's why I'm sending one of my angles with you!"  
  
"What?!!!" Heero turned as he heard the enormous doors open behind him.  
  
"Heero?" 


	3. Sacred Words of Love

"You!"  
  
"I thought you might like the selection! Quatre is one of my most trusted angles."  
  
The small blonde angle bowed his head and blushed slightly as Heero walked up to him.  
  
"So Boys are you ready for your mission?"  
  
"Mission?"  
  
"Well yes! One of my highest priests is going to be attacked to night and I need you two to protect him."  
  
"Yes father!" The two boys bowed and left.  
  
"How did I get stuck with you…?"  
  
"You screwed up. Now if you want to get rid of me as your chaperone then don't screw up this next mission."  
  
"Fine." A small demon pouted as he too was assigned a partner.  
  
  
  
The hours past and the Angles arrived at the temple were the priest lived. Taking a post in one of the high trees surrounding the temple they watched as the small Chinese priest.  
  
"How long should this take?" Quatre asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know. Until those demons show I guess not long after that."  
  
They sat for an hour in the tree watching the priest sweep his walkway and set offerings on the shrine.  
  
"He's here." Heero said standing and pulling out his staff  
  
"He brought company too" Quatre said also felling the presents of hell close by.  
  
No sooner had he pulled out his dagger then 2 demons appeared hologenicly out of the ground.  
  
Heero recognized the first demon. It was him Shinigami. But who was the other…just as they folded their enormous black wings a scream was heard.  
  
"TROWA!!!!"  
  
The second demon turned to face the two angle's in shock.  
  
"Quatre…?"  
  
The angle flew down on to the ground in front of the shrine. The two stared in shock at each other for several minutes in disbelief.  
  
"It's… It's you…" the demon stared into the angle eyes. "But how…?"  
  
"TROWA!!!" he ran to the demon in tears and threw his arms around him "Trowa… I thought I would never see you again!"  
  
"SHHH! Shh it's ok now…" he hugged the angle boy in a tight imbrace as Heero flew down from his perch.  
  
"HAY Archie! Long time no see hu!!??" Shinigami piped.  
  
Heero gave him a cold look and pointed his staff at the boys' throat.  
  
"Easy there boy I'm not going to hurt you, now. Just chill." His eyes made Heero with drawl his weapon  
  
"Who's your friend?" Heero said sternly.  
  
"His name is Trowa and he's supposed to be a really good fighter." Shinigami shrugged and added that every worrier had his weak point.  
  
A few minutes later Quatre pulled away sniffling and wiped his eyes. He faced his partner and held out his hand. "Heero this is Trowa the one I was telling you about the other night."  
  
Heero nodded and turned back to Shinigami.  
  
They informally decide to postpone the battle and retreat to a quieter place were Quatre and Trowa could talk.  
  
They chose a clearing in the mountains by the shrine and stopped there. Heero found himself a tree were he could over see the two incase they tried something funny.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again Koi." Trowa held tight to his holy counterpart.  
  
Quatre laid his head on Trowa's chest and closed his eye. "Don't leave me Trowa."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please don't leave. I don't want to never see you again…" his eyes filled lightly with tears.  
  
"Quatre." He pulled the boy away from him and looked him in the eyes "I'll never leave and as long as you remember me I can always be by your side."  
  
"NO no no that's not good."  
  
"No good?" the demon was confused.  
  
"When you came home that night I saw you from heaven. I watched you hold me and I saw you cry. I tried to tell you to go on but you wouldn't listen to me. We…" Quatre broke down and fell into the demons embrace. "I don't want you to go Trowa Please." He sobbed over and over.  
  
"Quatre. I'm so sorry I never told you how much I loved you and how much you meant to me. That night I lost everything when I saw you … I don't want to leave but they'll find us and tear us apart again." Trowa kissed his koi's forehead. "Now I promise I will see you again and I promise we will be together."  
  
"Trowa?" The small angle looked at his lover.  
  
"We don't have much time and if I stay to long then they will come and destroy your soul and that's the most beautiful thing about you."  
  
"Trowa no."  
  
"Heero!" the demon called to the angle in the tree. Seeming to understand instinctively he flew down and landed a few feet from the pair. He kissed his lover passionately on the lips and handed him to the arch angle.  
  
"Trowa ! TROWA DON'T PLEASE I'LL DO ANY THING TROWA!" He screamed as Heero took him around the wrist. "PUT ME DOWN LET GO!! TROWA!!" the angle screamed like a child calling to his mom.  
  
"WHEN TWO HEARTS BECOME ONE THEY WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER! Remember that Koi"  
  
"TROWA NO I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!" he called as he was lifted in the air and carried away. "TROWA NO!!!"  
  
He broke Heero's grasp for a moment but was quickly recovered. Shinigami and Trowa disappeared in to the ground moments later.  
  
"Trowa no………"  
  
Heero carried the blonde angle for a while before finding a place to set him down.  
  
"Quatre Get a hold of your self. Now he said he would see you again and I'm sure he meant it. Now we have to go back and tell him what happen understand?"  
  
Quatre whipped a tear from his eye and nodded. He picked himself of the ground and started to fly towards the sky. 


	4. Forbiden passion

This next chapter has Lemon in it so if ya don't want to read it its ok… really  
  
  
  
Heero had told Him what had happen at the shrine and while they were forgiven they were each restrained in their rooms for a week or so. Quatre had been so heart broken in the whole matter of losing Trowa again that he almost talked himself into running away but he knew it would never work.  
  
Trowa and Shinigami however weren't so luck. They each received 50 lashes and since this was Shinigami's second offence he was forbidden to leave his quarters for the time Satin felt necessary. Trowa could go on missions but he was to be monitored. He too thought of sneaking out but figured it would be best to play the cards he had now and wait for the right moment. Then… then he would be with his koi forever.  
  
Heero paced his quarter when a small knock came from the door. It was opened and a girl not much smaller then him, walked in. (Heaven HA! he's in Hell if she's here.)  
  
She bowed politely as most of the Angle singers did to the Arch angle and walked up to him.  
  
"Heero? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine what do you want."  
  
"I … I wanted to ring you something." She said as a small hand was held up to him and an image appeared in it. Being that she wasn't one of the better singers in the choir she was assigned as messenger. As Heero watched with interest a small image appeared in her hand.  
  
"Hi Heero! It's me." The voice appeared to be Shinigami but It was dark around were ever he was and he couldn't make out the face. "You're probably wondering why I'm contacting you. Well I need you to pass a note on to your friend. Tell him that when he is free to contact his KOIBITO and wait at the shrine of Marisaki in Japan. That's if he can get out if your Lord needs a little incentive fine I can take care of it but my guy needs to see your guy so kinda hurry with the word back"  
  
The message disappeared and Heero looked coldly at messenger girl.  
  
"You say a word of this to anyone and I will destroy your soul."  
  
"Alright… I understand." She bowed again and left.  
  
The next day both angle were released from their rooms. Quatre was pale from being inside so long and after hearing the message from Heero he became even paler.  
  
"You mean he wants to…to see me?"  
  
"That's what the message said. And since you have to contact him Shinigami will set a battle so we both have to leave."  
  
"Battle but I don't want to fight. Heero I just want to see Trowa!"  
  
"Calm down your gunna wake the living!" he hushed the overly loud blonde. "Now listen. contact him and wait for a contact back or wait for their to be another battle ok."  
  
"Alright." He stood from his chair and left to go to his room.  
  
Each of the worlds had their own way of contacting one another but it was usually forbidden since one was good and the other was evil. (Light and dark Yin and Yang you get it right?)  
  
Quatre quickly penned a note and took one of the snow doves from a cage in his room. Tying the note around his leg he looked at the bird.  
  
"I need you to take this to Trowa Barton ok."  
  
The dove cooed happily and flew out a window. Quatre sat and watched until it disappeared and went back out to join Heero.  
  
"It's coming!" Shinigami piped as his partner paced by the gates of Hell. The dove flew in tiredly and landed on one of the gate spokes. Removing the note Trowa read it while Shinigami chased the bird around.  
  
"HEY! WIILL you guys cut it out!"  
  
Both the dove and Shinigami froze in mid air while Trowa tried to read.( Ok the Bird and Shini were playing around…yea that will come in handy in one of the later.)  
  
"Fine he said he would meet us their but he need s a reason for going."  
  
"Leave it all up to me."  
  
"ARCHERS" a loud roar rang through the heavens. 20 or so Arch angles appeared to see the trouble. "There's been an attack on a village by Japans' Ookayama. I need some of you to go help the people"  
  
"Not yet…" Heero held back his friend as he tried to participate.  
  
"You two hurry and Dress you too." 3 armature angle's flew quickly off as they were given order to go.  
  
"MY Lord! Let us go with them they don't know the ropes as well."  
  
"Fine Hurry!" Two other angles also flew off both with expert fighting abilities.  
  
5 more angle were also sent before He thought it was enough.  
  
"Heero! Why didn't you let us go?"  
  
"Because we don't need his permission to leave."  
  
Shinigami arrived with Trowa and about 100 other Blood thirsty Humans to the village were they destroyed every thing. As the angles appeared the two demons flew off into the forest avoiding a bloody confrontation.  
  
"Trowa!!"  
  
The Two angles had already made it to the shrine and were waiting for the demons to arrive.  
  
"Hey Archie. Nice to see you so soon" Shinigami greeted the green eyed angle  
  
Trowa hugged his lover and a small moan was heard as Quatre touched his back.  
  
"What happen Trowa what did they do to you."  
  
"Nothing I can't handle love" he winced as Quatre inspected his back.  
  
"How are you Archie?" Shinigami asked some time later when Quatre and Trowa had left to talk. Heero shot the demon a glance but said nothing.  
  
"Well gosh I love how your so talkative and emotional man!" he sat down on the ground next to Heero and reached in to his leather coat. "Here this belongs to Quatre you should give it back to him." He said handing Heero the snow dove. Heero took it and said "Home" then released the bird. They both watched as the bird disappeared into a dot and vanished.  
  
"So…How long have you been…ya know?"  
  
"Dead? Too long"  
  
"How long is that…?"  
  
"Since…" Heero paused. How long had he been dead? Certainly long enough to forget how he died but… "You talk too much"  
  
"Sorry, Lucifer said the same thing when he took me over."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"NA I don't want to talk about it. Forget I said any thing." Shinigami stood and walked into the nearby woods.  
  
What did he mean "Took Over" the angle thought? While he thought this the sun began to set painting the sky a brilliant red and pink. The war cries from the battle started to die out as people became tired and left…( I know I say that like it simple but how else do you leave a battle…)  
  
"What…Ahh..." Shinigami had spotted a small butterfly fluttering around a patch of clover. He aimed his finger at it but before he could fire a shot of electricity from it the insect flew off. "Hey Get back here I'm not done with you…" he started trying to his the butterfly with the shock while trying to swat at it. He chased it for several mins before it landed on a white and tan colored flower be hind a bush.  
  
"Aright got you now…" Shinigami whispered as he got ready to pounce on the flower. He counted quietly to him self "one …two …THREE!!" Shinigami leapt into the air over the bush and came tumbling to the ground with something much larger then the butterfly.  
  
"KISAMA!!" the Japanese angle cursed as the demon landed on him, nearly crushing his lung.  
  
"What are you doing? You're not the butter fly!" Shinigami looked up to see a small white insect flying off happily. "Stupid bug!" he said under his breath. He went to hall him self off the angle when something grabbed his wrists.  
  
"Hu!" he tried to pull a way but when he noticed that he wasn't in danger, he relaxed a bit. "Archie?"  
  
"My name is Heero. Use it" The angle kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Heero. What…?"  
  
The angle silenced Shinigami with another blissful kiss. He was perfect. His lips were so soft and silky.  
  
He blinked and stared down into Heero's eyes.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Long ago I was taught to follow my emotions. So I am."  
  
"That doesn't ex...hump!!!"  
  
Heero's lips crushed against Shinigami's and his tongue begged for enter into that sweet carven.  
  
Shinigami's mouth opened and their tongues meet and danced passionately together.  
  
"Angels aren't meant to kiss like that." Shinigami breathed collapsing against Heero and resting his head upon the angel's shoulder.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because that, Archie, isn't the way an innocent boy should kiss."  
  
"Who said I was innocent?" Heero chuckled as Shinigami kissed his neck, running a wet tongue over the sensitive areas. The laugh turned into a yelp as Shinigami bite down leaving a mark.  
  
"I did." Shinigami purred rubbing gently against Heero's strong thigh causing a moan to leak from both of their mouths.  
  
"Well then, I think it's time you got to learn what a Angel can really do."  
  
With surprising strength Heero flipped the two of them over so he pressed Shinigami into the grass. Heero bent down, thrusting his tongue deep into Shinigami's mouth while his hands made quick work of Shinigami's black clothes. His mouth moved down drawing moans of pleasure from the Demon beneath him and cause Shinigami to arch up against his wondering hands. His lips traced over Shinigami's collarbone and moved down to the small pebbles. His hot mouth enclosed one while his hand played with the other. Shinigami moaned louder.  
  
To Shinigami he was having his first taste of Heaven. The warm mouth of the Angel was torturing him, slowly driving him mad with pleasure and he didn't want it to stop. Words had suddenly become very hard to make and all he was able to do was moan and whimper under the masterful touch of Heero's hands.  
  
A cold hand wrapped around his arousal and Shinigami let loose a very loud groan and thrusted up into the hand as it began to move around him.  
  
Heero chuckled at the demon beneath him. His violet eyes were closed and his head thrown back, his hair was unravelling from the braid. He tighten his grip on Shinigami who moaned even more and lowered his head. His tongue flicked out to touch the very tip of Shinigami's dipping member.  
  
"Heero." Shinigami deep voice rumbled as Heero lowered his head further and deep throated Shinigami in one swift movement. Shinigami's hips left the ground and he tried to push himself deeper into the wet mouth sucking him but Heero pulled back wetting his fingers.  
  
Shinigami's eyes opened to watch Heero suck his own fingers in that skilled way he had been sucking Shinigami just a few seconds ago.  
  
"What?"  
  
Heero smirked as he slide one finger into Shinigami. The demon's face grunted in discomfort but Heero made no move to free him from the pain. Heero kissed Shinigami exploring Shinigami's mouth as he worked another finger into Shinigami. The pain soon disappeared as Heero's fingers brushed against something inside of Shinigami. The demon gasped into Heero's mouth and his hips thrusted back on to, now three of, Heero's fingers.  
  
Heero still his hands and looked at Shinigami.  
  
"What is it?" Shinigami asked.  
  
"This."  
  
"If you'll regret this then we should stop." Shinigami whispered quietly and he pushed himself backwards taking Heero's fingers out of him. Shinigami stood up.  
  
"No." Heero jumped up and stared at the demon. "This has never happened before and I don't want it to be JUST sex."  
  
"It isn't going to be." Shinigami reassured him.  
  
"Then we'll fight to stay together?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Heero smiled and stalked forward pushing Shinigami roughly against a tree. Their kiss was passion filled with a little tingle of something big. Shinigami stripped Heero quickly and raised himself of the ground, his back pressed against the tree and his legs wrapped around Heero's waist as the angel thrusted into him.  
  
They moved as one, Shinigami thrusted on to Heero as Heero thrusted into Shinigami's. Their lips stayed together only coming up for a gasp of air before meeting again. Shinigami's nails dug deep into Heero's shoulders as Heero started to speed up. Heero's hands tighten round Shinigami's waist slamming him harder into the tree and Shinigami came, Heero's name fell from his lips as he cum over his and Heero's stomach.  
  
Heero followed at the tightening of Shinigami's muscles and he claimed the demon.  
  
Together they slid down to the ground, hot, sticky and sweaty.  
  
Shinigami leaned forward, his head rested on Heero's shoulder as he sat in Heero's lap on Heero's limp member.  
  
"That was…"  
  
Heero silenced him with a kiss.  
  
"Enough said." Heero whispered cuddling Shinigami in his arms and wondering what the Fuck he was going to say to HIM. But then as Heero's eyelids began to fall Nobody had to know!.  
  
  
  
I would like to thank Shinigami for the lemon and Lady Kyra for the part with the Butterfly (  
  
Yall are the best! thanx a mill! 


	5. Zutto Ai Shiteru

Trowa and Quatre sat in the woods talking about everything. They had so much catching up to do that it seemed like they could talk for the rest of eternity. They sat high in a tree were they could see the sun set. The sky was stained red and the flames from the battle created an eerie glow on the skyline.  
  
"Trowa…when we met … the first time what did you think?"  
  
"Honestly… I thought you were the most beautiful person ever and that you had fallen from the sky on accident. I was amazed that you spoke to me and that I was even considered to be invited to your party."  
  
"I was so nervous when I asked you to dance. I knew no one would approve but I didn't care." Quatre chuckled to himself a bit. "My father found out and gave me THE TALK!!" he laid his head on Trowa's shoulder. "I never looked at girls the same."  
  
"You're lucky you had people who took such good care of you. My family was a bunch of bums. I never understood them."  
  
"Well I think you turned out ok" Quatre lifted his head and kissed Trowa on the cheek.  
  
The battle started to die out and as each couple watched the sky they could see the 10 or so angles leave one by one. The ones summoned by Shinigami also started to disappear.  
  
Heero sat by tree with Shinigami in his arms. They had covered themselves with Heero's tunic and watched the stars appear.  
  
"Why didn't you destroy me when we met in the chapel Heero? You know you won"  
  
"I- I don't know. something made me stop and when I told you to never come back my heart prayed you would. I fell into your heart and I couldn't get out."  
  
Shinigami smiled and nestled Heero's neck. Heero sat him up gently and started playing with his hair.  
  
"Why is it so long?" he asked.  
  
"When I was alive it was useful. I could put picks and twizlers in it. People tried to cut it off but I always managed to escape… Then I started hearing voices in my head and before I knew it … I was dead."  
  
"Voices?" Heero asked as he parted the hair in to three large clumps.  
  
"Yea He started talking to me and I went a little crazy. Before long though he had taken over my mind and used it so I couldn't …I couldn't fight him and he killed me."  
  
"Hn." Heero got a dark silky tone to him that said that Satin would pay… but not just yet.  
  
The humans drifted through the wood quietly unaware of the holy presents around them.  
  
"Gosh I feel really bad I used them like that." Said Shinigami "I mean I'm glad I did but goodness." A small family walked a few feet in front of them. The mother was caring a baby and a small boy who was stained crimson walked by her side.  
  
"They'll be fine." said Heero feeling the regret in his lover.  
  
"TROWA!!!!!!" a loud scream came from Quatre some distance away. The two leapt to their feet and ran to voice.  
  
Trowa who had gotten down from the tree to get something had been stabbed by one of the town's sorcerers. Quatre had landed and started fighting him off when the others arrived.  
  
"Oh no! Trowa! Man, come on you can't go hang on. Come on" Shinigami earged his partner on while Heero fought with the sorcerer. He defeated the sorcerer quickly and with little mess while Quatre ran over to his lover.  
  
"Trowa please don't go you can't I can't loose you again." He held his lover in his arms and watched him bob in and out of consciousness.  
  
"What's that?" Heero demanded as he felt a new presence around them  
  
"They… found us." Trowa said as he stared at Quatre. "You have to leave. AHH" he cringed as he felt a poison from the dagger serge through him. "It's to late for me, just go"  
  
"No way man we won't leave you!" Shinigami stood ready to fight his own people.  
  
He snapped his fingers and was cloaked back in his leather and standing ready to fight.  
  
Heero spoke softly and was in his tunic as well. No sooner had they been clothed then 10 bat winged demons appeared out of thin air.  
  
"You want a piece of me! Come and get it!!!" Shinigami charged two of the demons with his sword. Heero took the ones closest to Quatre and Trowa and in no time 3 were destroyed.  
  
"Trowa come on Trowa don't leave me." Quatre shook his lover but to no avail. The poisons had consumed him and in his last breathe… "When two hearts become one…"  
  
"Trowa!!! Trowa NO!!"  
  
Quatre wept for a moment as he felt Trowa's soul vanish from his arms. "Trowa…" a tear ran down his check. "AhAHHH YOU WILL PAY!!!!" Quatre turned to face the demons with fire in his eyes as he produced a dagger. Spreading his snow dove wings he flew at the demons.  
  
The 3 fought as hard as they could but the demons kept coming at them. They must have destroyed the first 10 but others kept coming. Quatre had overcome his dislike for battle. Now he felt nothing but rancor for everything. His fighting instinct took over and in no time he was certain he had destroyed at least 7 demons.  
  
Heero and Shinigami had there battle as well and like Quatre it seemed like they just kept coming. More and more demons and they never stopped. If one was destroyed then 2 others came out of no where.  
  
"Alright this stops here!" Shinigami roared. He flew to a high tree and started chanting. "Froto Ni WA no iie hai." He chanted the same thing over and over.  
  
/"What are you doing my lovely this isn't the way to win."\  
  
"Get out of my head and leave me alone!" Shinigami cursed.  
  
/" Just destroy them and ill let you live."\  
  
"No!!"  
  
/"fine then your friends will perish"\  
  
Shinigami opened his eyes for a moment from chanting to see Heero fighting 3 demons while two came from behind.  
  
"NO HEERO!!!"  
  
Shinigami soared down from his perch to protect his lover but as Heero turned to protect him self Shinigami was stabbed in the abdomen.  
  
"NO!!" Heero made short work of the murdering demon and the other.  
  
"Why did you do that!" he cursed Shinigami as he held him in his arms.  
  
"You told me to follow my emotions…" he coughed a bit as blood ran out of his mouth. "…so I did. I'm sorry I can't stay but I'll think of you always. Heero…love you…" he coughed again as more blood came out of his mouth. His beautiful saffire blue eyes lost their tent and faded his soul disappeared as he shut his eyes.  
  
"AH THAT'S IT I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"  
  
Both Heero and Quatre made a struggled attempt to avenge their lovers. Fighting an inner battle that would destroy them faster then any blade.  
  
They had each lost there hearts and now what were they fighting for… Revenge. What good was that if they had to live an eternity with out their lovers.  
  
They would each be living a lie if they said they would be happy if the entire worlds of Heaven and Earth were destroyed.  
  
Quatre was slashed across the arm and Heero nearly lost his head as a blade was swung recklessly at him.  
  
"We can't keep this up all eternity." Said Heero as he met back to back with Quatre.  
  
"Well I will until every last one is destroyed!" he decapitated one of the demons.  
  
A cry was heard from Heero who was slashed across the leg. He started loosing blood tremendously but there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
They both decided to take to the air with the demons in hot pursuit.  
  
Quatre nearly missed a slash across the heart but the demon blade was just enough to draw blood.  
  
The battle slowly took its toll on the heroes as more and more demon arrived. Again and again the were slashed until the demons stopped appearing with swords and weapons only to taught the angles by beating them to death.  
  
Heero spat as he was hit hard in the face by one demon and again in the abdomen.  
  
Quatre too, was getting the beating of a life time. Bruises appeared on the fragile angles face around the eyes and forehead. Another good hammer blow was landed to his back and he was hurtled to the ground with nothing but stones and sticks to break his fall.  
  
"There's no escape now!" his attacker sneered as he broke the angles wing.  
  
"AHHH!!...." Quatre cried as the bone snapped "Trowa… help…" he cried his lovers name in agony as the demon kicked him around like a toy, a rag doll that was at his disposal until the only life left in the blonde angelic boy was drained "Trowa………"  
  
Heero watched hopelessly in an arm lock high above the ground. "QUATRE!!!" he cried as he watched his only friend disappear. Two demons were making short work of him as well. He had had both his wings broken and now the only thing stopping him from plummeting to the ground was the demon holding him in the air. The other demons were having a hay day destroying his face with their various blows.  
  
As the last of the blows was landed in his midsection cracking 3 of his ribs he too was thrown to the ground.  
  
Now it was his turn. Three strong solid kicks were landed in his left side causing his lung to puncture and blood come out of his mouth. The demons backed up a bit to taunt him. He struggled to lift him self but it was in vein. His arms were too week and the beating he had received, left him with little energy otherwise.  
  
The demons suddenly knelt in a bow as the worst sense of hell over took Heero. A demon appeared somewhat behind the rest in a ball of flame. He chuckled to himself as he saw the helpless angle laying at his mercy on the ground. He made his way between his minions and stopped in front of the Japanese angle.  
  
"So you are the one that Shinigami told me so much about." He said in a harsh silky voice.  
  
Heero moaned as his body was lifted in the air with a levitation spell. His head hung down lifelessly as the demon paced around him memorizing every inch of him.  
  
"Shini was right you are beautiful." He said stopping in front of Heero and lifting his chin to meet his eyes. "It's too bad though isn't it? He could have had you forever but he chose to put himself between you and a blade."  
  
The demon kissed Heero's lips. He moaned in pleasure as Heero winched.  
  
"Hmmm you taste exquisite Itoonii." He stole another one as memorized Heero's lips.  
  
"Leave me…" Heero retorted.  
  
"You do realize that at this very moment I won you. Your soul is mine and you are at my mercy."  
  
"I am a servant of God I serve only Him" Heero answered.  
  
"Oh! A servant of God. HA!" he laughed as the others around him snickered at the remark. "I AM God. I decide weather or not you die. I will decide weather you are forgiven for your sins and I decide what your race dose with their meaningless lives."  
  
"I am a servant of God. I serve only Him" Heero answered again.  
  
"Oh is that what you think? Where is my brother now Hu? Tell me!" he slapped Heero with the back of his hand. "You died because you believed that there was a God and you fought so hard to protect him REMEMBER!"  
  
Heero's eyes widened. He remembered now. He was protecting a small shrine in his village when he was killed by some punks from the Red Dragon. He was so young only 11 but now he remembered.  
  
"I sent them to convince you Archie but when you defied me I was forced to destroy your body and I will be forced to do the same to your soul if you do not surrender."  
  
He took Heero's sore jaw in his hand and looked him in the eye. "Four simple words that's all it takes and I will let your soul live. Just say you surrender to me and I will let you go."  
  
Heero looked at him. His eyes were as cold and menacing as the stone dragon in his shrine in Japan. "Go to Hell were you belong." He spat.  
  
Out raged at the answer he had received from the angle he produced a dagger and forced it slowly into the boy. Heero bit his lip in pain promising himself not to cry out as tears filled his eyes.  
  
"I can make it all stop angle just say it and I'll stop"  
  
Heero bit down harder praying for a quick end. He would never surrender to Lucifer.  
  
He could feel the blade pierce the muscle in his back and with out another word the blade was turned inside him and pulled out.  
  
Heero fell to the ground in a heap. His eyes became foggy and his vision blurred.  
  
"Forgive me." He prayed to anyone who was listening. His soul disappeared as the demons vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
A boy with odd bangs opened his cockpit of his Gundam and stepped out with his hands in the air.  
  
The Gundam across from him also opened his cockpit and a small blonde boy stepped out.  
  
"Why are your hands in the air? I was the one who surrendered." He held his hand out in a warm welcome jester.  
  
A snap was heard as a boy with moss green hair popped his bone back in place.  
  
"That's just gross man! I don't know how you do that." Another boy clad in black with a long braid said "you just don't give up do you do you… man must be some sort of angle…"  
  
  
  
SawyarGunn  
  
LightHouse Corp.  
  
Wasn't that ending so beautiful!!!!:: wipes tear from her eyes.:: wow ….  
  
Ok if you didn't catch it they returned to the living as the Gundam pilots we know and love and met up 15 years later.  
  
And …Itoonii means Lovely  
  
So yea there ya go thanx for bearing with me for so long while the Muses congregated. And I would like to thank Shinigami195 and Lady Kyra for all their help.  
  
"YA'LL Are the best!! Let's here it for them.." :: Shini and Kyra walk out and bow:  
  
ok I should go now and let you review. Thanks again  
  
We'll be seeing you! 


End file.
